


Crossed Paths Still Unknown

by Celestialmaiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuuri, F/M, Fairy AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmaiden/pseuds/Celestialmaiden
Summary: A night no one will forget, but everyone remembers differently. Yuuri struggles to find where he fits in their society ever since his first outburst of magic. Through trial and error, he'll find something better.





	Crossed Paths Still Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> To the wonderful person that is Riki!!!! You're an amazing individual <3 happy birthday!

 In the dead of night, Minako is startled awake with no idea why. It could’ve been the gale, with its song of lament, or the pitter-patter on her window from the storm, but that hadn’t bothered her the past week. Rearranging her wings, she tried to catch what little sleep she could manage, but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she snapped the candles to life knowing that her own soft glow wouldn't be enough to accomplish even the simplest tasks. She had a couple of hours to kill before the majority of the castle woke up; she decided to finish the novel she left on her night stand.

 Before she even got started on the first paragraph, she hears a familiar set of knocks at her door. A soft smile grows on her face. “Hiroko! You know you’re always welcomed in my room. You don’t need my permission to go into my room,” she calls setting the book back.

 A sheepish looking Hiroko peaks her head through the frame, “Morning glowworm.” Hiroko’s smile became warmer when she notices Minako's reading habits haven't gotten better. “I couldn’t sleep. I wasn’t completely sure if you were awake. Wouldn’t want to rob you of any sleep; now, would I?” She flies up to Minako’s bed, with a tray of tea, in tow. Setting everything down on the night stand, she sits next to her friend. “We have a hour or two hour before dawn breaks, I thought a cup of tea would do wonders for our mood.”

 “How you’re in tuned with my whims, I’ll never know. I take it you’ve finally decided to become the royal stalker?”

“Who said anything about stalking? I could’ve just as easily bugged your room” She managed to say before her composure broke. Once they were sure they wouldn’t begin another giggling fit, she continued, “Call it luck. Apparently, I was too tired to notice that I still had our charm on when I went to sleep. By the time I felt your frustration, I was already in the kitchens getting my own cup.

I can finally see what you’ve been talking about. Ever since I got here, grandpa keeps rudely interrupting my slumber. I’m starting to think he has something against a good night’s rest. Honestly, he’s been buzzing with so much energy, I think my sleep schedule won’t recover anytime soon. Thankfully, it seems he is finally reaching his peak.”

It’s true, the look-alike Willow, had been putting everyone on edge for a while now.  He tended to do that every couple of centuries, but why now of all times? Hiroko’s visit was supposed to help her finally relax, but it would seem the old man has only adding to her stress levels. She might decide to cut her time short and return to Autumn. Minako couldn’t even blame her since she would do the same given the chance. 

 “Minako,” Hiroko warned. “It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere. Don’t think so low of me.” She takes Minako’s hands into hers. “We’ve been planning this visit for month now. Grandpa hasn’t deterred me before and he won’t do that now.”

“Sorry. It’s just… just that he’s been more persistent than usual.” Try as she might, her smile didn’t reach her eyes. If Hiroko's arched eyebrow wasn't enough to crumble her determination, should would've kept pretending she was fine. She should really do something about that, but right now all she can do is look down at her hands. “I’ve missed this. Sometimes I swear I can hear your humming coming from your favourite library. It’s been so long since we’ve just talked like normal friends, you know?  I’m scared of going back to the empty halls and sporadic way-stone calls…”

Gathering Minako into her arms, she confessed, “Me too. It’s been a challenge getting used to not finding you in the studio, hiding from your responsibilities.” Hiroko let go of her and handed her, her tea. Seeming to decide on something a cheeky grin grew on her face. “At first, I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case things didn’t work out, but now I was just waiting for the right time.” Pausing to allow Minako time to drink her tea, she continued. “I don’t know when it started, but Toshiya had been working on an agreement with Lord Yakov. He gave Toshiya permission to carry his duties away from the manor, but they couldn’t finalize anything until Toshiya had new living arrangements ready.

 The only reason I confronted him was because he had been losing sleep. I cornered him in his study and I didn’t let him leave until he told me what was bothering him. When he did, I was overcome with emotion, but told him that I’ll help him however I could. We decided, since he couldn’t find anything, to look through the old boxes in the attic. That evening, Mari came diving through the open window knocking a stack of boxes that we had set aside.  She let out a squeak when she realized she wasn’t alone and flew out the door shouting her apologies. That girl is like a cyclone sometimes." She giggles at The memory. "The boxes, it turned out, contain some old documents from Toshiya’s family. Apparently, they own the creep old manor hidden in Autumn grove. You remember the one?”

It took Minako a moment to process all the information, but once it clicked, she shot up and firmly planted her feet on the bed. Taking Hiroko’s hand, she searched her eyes. “You’re lying?” Feeling her skin buzzing with restless energy she extended her wings and paced around the chandelier. She said, looking down, “you’re not just saying that?”

“Minako-” flying up to pace alongside Minako - “when have I ever lied to you?”

Speechless, Minako carefully pulled Hiroko into a tight embrace. She didn’t let go of her until Hiroko guided them to the windowsill. Excited with the notion of being neighbors again they ignored the storm that should’ve been raging outside. If they had, they would’ve noticed the uneasy quiet that had settled outside. The wind no longer howled, but buzzed with anticipation. The clouds, still heavy with rain, hoarded what water they could; only allowing a smallest of drizzle to escape their grasp. A roar of thunder startled them enough that Minako let out a shriek and buried herself in Hiroko’s neck.

Laughing Hiroko placed a hand on Minako’s head and gently stroked her hair. “Just like old times,” she said with a smile. To which, Minako only grumbled and adjusted her head to keep an eye out the window.

 “I’ve gotten better with loud noises you know.” She sees the flash of lighting, but doesn’t see where it connected. Try as she might her body tenses up in anticipation of the inevitable clap of thunder. “I have you to thank for that actually. Well, you and the old man. I would’ve nev-”

“Minako did you hear that?!” Noting the worry in Hiroko’s tone, Minako pushed herself up right and sent her a confused look. “Sorry. Just… I thought I heard a baby crying. I-it’s probably the wind…”

 Before Minako could comment that there aren’t any babies on castle grounds, Hiroko tenses up again and cocks her head towards the door. Extending her wings, Hiroko swings her legs over the window sill’s ledge. “I-I’ll be…just got to check and make sure…”

 “Hiroko, are you sure? I go with you just let me put-” She doesn’t get to finish her thought because the promised thunder finally roars to life. The ominous calm from before is forgotten. The rain is deafening and the winds sweep it without mercy. The ferocity of the storm should have drowned any other sound from the outside, but Minako still hears a piercing wail that compels her to action.

The calls were so intense, without a second thought, the two friends rushed out the door. The décor blurred in their peripheral as they flew through various corridors trying to get to the sounds. The closer they flew to the sound, the more apparent it became, whatever is the cause, is in the gardens. Hiroko made it to the garden’s entrance first, but Minako was the one to push the doors open and dive straight into the current of rain. Hiroko murmured a deflection spell before catching up to Minako.

Half way to the willow tree both wails finally became apparent to their ears. Off in the distance Old Man Willow had a silver glow. Crashing past the branches they tumble into the canopy cover. Once inside, the trees wailing stops along with the force of the storm, but the heart wrenching cries of an infant continue. They find a baby boy in a bed of flowers in front of the tree’s trunk.

Hiroko quickly picks up the infant from the, surprisingly dry, flower bed. She gently rocks him in her arms to calm him. “Poor baby, what heartless monster left you out here in this storm?” By this point, the storm had all, but disappeared. The gale nothing more than a soft breeze and the clouds slowly dispersed revealing orange patches of sky.

Minako, releasing some of her tension, surveyed their surroundings more closely. The old man’s glow was coming from his blooming catkins, but those seem to be closing. When she looks back where they found the infant, the bed was gone and a white blanket was left in its place. Picking up the blanket Minako tries, “Hiroko, I don’t think- he might not… he wasn’t abandoned…” All the signs pointed to one conclusion, but it’s been so long since the last. It’s unnerving to think what could’ve happed this time around.

Taking a deep breath, Minako turns to the infant in Hiroko’s arms. Once she evaporates the water from her night gown, she makes her way to them. Focusing some energy to her right hand, Minako gently strokes his cheek. Immediately, the infant moves his face closer to Hiroko, but his skin takes on a silver glow in response to Minako's touch. Signing, because of course what else would he be, she hands Hiroko the blanket to keep the infant warm.

Seeing the question in her friend’s eyes she closes her eyes. “Looks like a prince was born.” If this weren’t a serious matter to discuss, Hiroko’s shocked expression would’ve been hysterical. “The proof is in the glow.”

“How is that possible? You’re the queen?!” The noise disturbed the infant's nap, but she starts to rock him back to sleep.

Covering her eyes with her arm, “it’s complicated, but he was born a prince. I was given the title; that’s why we glow. Hiroko lets go back to my room and talk there. The cold air won't do him any favors.”

* * *

 

After making sure he was sleeping comfortably, Hiroko turns to Minako. “What now?” Minako had started to pace through the air, again, the moment they entered her room. Hiroko just waited, next to the infant, until she was ready to talk.

 Resigning her self to her fate, Minako sits opposite to Hiroko and gathers her thoughts before saying anything. “There isn’t much to tell. It’s been so long, since it’s happened, that my tutors only touched on it once.” She looks down at his sleeping form and gives him her finger to grip in his sleep. “All I know is, an act of kindness in the manie’s world help the old man make a fairy out of pure magic. Anyone born on a flower bed under his canopy will usually inherit the title of ruler with all the bells and whistles. The glow is a sure fire way to see if they have the potential for it.”

Looking up at Hiroko, “we were called to find him. He’s going to need all the resources we can offer, but you’re not under any obligation to take on this responsibility if you don’t want it.” She quickly reassured her. Hiroko doesn’t need to shoulder the burden. She’ll make it work with just herself. It’s going to be awkward trying to explain this to the staff while giving them the least amount of information as possible.

 “One would think, you’ve learned by now.” Hiroko takes her free and gives it a squeeze. “What do we need to do?”

“He’ll need a name-”

 “He was very brave …how about Yuuri?”

“That’s a pretty name. I guess you’re Yuuri now.” At the sound of his name, Yuuri’s lips twitched with a ghost of a smile as the babe slept on. “He’ll need access to the old man and ill need to create a nursery…”

 “Does he have to live in here?”

 “Not really. The willow is really the only thing that matters.”

“If that’s the case, I suggest Yuuri is given the same chance you were before you were chosen, to live a normal life.”

 “It’s a good idea. He’ll avoid others influencing his opinion, but how can we give him that freedom…unless. Are you sure?”

 “I wouldn’t have mentioned it unless I meant it. We’ve been talking about having a second, but this way Yuuri will also have an older sister to look out for him.”

 “I’ll take care of the tutors as he grows. His magic might not be the most stable and I’m almost positive he won’t have a true affinity to any of the elements. If anything comes up let me know.”

Nothing else was said after that. Minako’s maids will make their way there soon and their day will officially begin. Later Hiroko will contact Toshiya, letting him know she’ll be extending her stay until the new manor is finished. Once the manor is ready, they’ll prepare everything Hiroko will need to take care of Yuuri on their trip to the manor. Until then, they’ll enjoy the each other’s company a bit longer.


End file.
